ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Stay Puft Marshmallows
Stay Puft Marshmallows are a fictional food in the Ghostbusters franchise. Their mascot is the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. History Primary Canon History Some time during Ray Stantz' youth, he roasted Stay Puft Marshmallows and it remained his most fondest childhood memory. In 1984, when Dana Barrett first encounters Zuul, her abandoned groceries included a bag of the marshmallows and some time later, a sign advertising them can be seen when the Storage facility explodes. Secondary Canon History Legion Mini Series In 1994, before a doomed graduate college experiment, Ray consumed Stay Puft Marshmallows with Michael Draverhaven outside the John F. Kennedy International Airport. IDW Comics Main Canon After the Ghost of Christmas Past transports the Ghostbusters and Woodrow Wainwright Fraser III to Camp Waconda, they witness a young Ray with his parents roasting Stay Puft Marshmallows. Ray also appears to keep a bag on his nightstand in the Firehouse sleeping quarters. Some marshmallows are present in the apartment where Janine Melnitz's team's first bust took place. Dana also still keeps a bag in her kitchen. Deviations In an alternate timeline, the Ghostbusters chose not to cross the streams. 31 days later, they agreed to help Gozer get back to its home dimension and thus lose its new Destructor Form. After they recruited Tempore Ruga to send Gozer back in time, the timeline corrected itself. The Ghostbusters returned to the Firehouse with Dana and Louis. Ray didn't know why but he admitted to having a powerful craving for Stay Puft Marshmallows. He asked if anyone wanted to roast some. Peter agreed to it. Trivia *The "Stays Puft, Even When Toasted" slogan for Stay Puft Marshmallows originated in the original script. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 138 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "A large billboard -- rendered in matte painting form by Matthew Yuricich -- appears on one of the buildings adjacent to the firehall. Featured on it is a representation of the Stay-Puft marshmallow man and the words "Stay-Puft Marshmallows -- Stays Puft, Even When Toasted" -- an advertising slogan lifted from Dan Aykroyd's original script." *According to Michael Gross, at one point a Stay Puft Marshmallows spot was considered for either the ending or beginning of the Ghostbusters commercial. A cartoon Stay Puft Marshmallow Man would be dancing around like the Pillsbury Doughboy. It was deemed overkill and discarded. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 49 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Michael Gross recounts: "In fact, at one point, we considered either ending or beginning the Ghostbusters commercial with a Stay-Puft spot -- complete with a little stop-motion countertop like the Pillsbury doughboy. We discarded that idea, though, as being a bit of overkill." *On the test prop:Prop Store "Lot #299 - GHOSTBUSTERS (1984) - Stay-Puft Marshmallow Bag" retrieved 10/17/19 Description reads: "A Stay-Puft Marshmallow bag from Ivan Reitman's supernatural comedy Ghostbusters. Dana Barrett (Sigourney Weaver) brought home a bag of Stay-Puft Marshmallows and set them on her kitchen counter shortly before her first encounter with Zuul the Gatekeeper of Gozer. This plastic bag features a white Stay-Puft label adhered over the bag's real front label. The label depicts a cartoon rendering of the Stay-Puft Marshmallow Man and the slogan "STAYS PUFT EVEN WHEN TOASTED", which did not appear on the bag seen on screen, but did appear on a Stay-Puft billboard later in the film. The expiration date printed on the marshmallow bag is "February 12, 1984". The bag exhibits signs of wear and aging, including small tears and crinkling to the plastic, fading and glue residue to the front labels, and discolouration and stiffening to the actual marshmallows. Dimensions: 30.5 cm x 16.75 cm x 5.25 cm (12" x 6 1/2" x 2")." **The "Stays Puft, Even When Toasted" slogan was on the front label. **The expiration date printed on the marshmallow bag was "February 12, 1984". **The dimensions of the prop is 30.5 cm x 16.75 cm x 5.25 cm (12" x 6 1/2" x 2"). **The back of prop indicates the prop was originally a product was made by real life company Kidd & Company in Ligonier, Indiana, the self-styled marshmallow capital of the world. *Stay Puft Marshmallows were manufactured in real-life by Omni Consumer Products in 2010 and Parallax Corporation in 2012. *In Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions), a billboard for Stay Puft Marshmallows appears in Times Square. *The fifth message left on the Firehouse answering machine accessible after the cut scenes that follow the Panic in Times Square Level mentions Stay Puft Marshmallows and they are produced by a company called Comm Core Corp. Rennie Handrahan; After Panic in Times Square, Firehouse 2nd Floor Answering Machine Message 5 of 13 (2009). Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) - Firehouse (2009) (PC/PS3/Xbox 360). Terminal Reality. Rennie Handrahan says: "Rennie Handrahan with Comm Core Corp. Stay Puft Marshmallows are one of the many high quality products we make here at Comm Core. Frankly, we're outraged. You may have fooled the city with your little puppet show but not us! This company has worked over 75 years to cultivate the family friendly image of Mr. Stay Puft. He was modeled after somebody's uncle for crying out loud! And it wasn't all so you could go to war with him in downtown Manhattan! This is defamation of character on the grandest scale! You'll be hearing from us Ghostbusters! Have a sunny, funny Comm Core Corp day." *In Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime, a billboard for Stay Puft Marshmallows appears a few times in Level 4: NYC Mayhem. *On page 10 of Ghostbusters Issue #3, a Stay Puft Marshmallows advertisement can be seen atop the other ads. *On page 23 of Ghostbusters Issue #4, a Stay Puft Marshmallows bag can be partially seen. *On page 11 of Ghostbusters Issue #15, there is an advertisement for Stay Puft Marshmallows to the left of the blonde man. *On page nine of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #3, there is an advertisement for Stay Puft Marshmallows above Janine's right arm. *On page 22 of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #9, a bag appears in the pin-up art. *In the Ghostbusters: Mass Hysteria hard cover collection, on page two, a bag is partially visible in the upper left corner. *On the Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #2 Regular Cover, the Ray from The Real Ghostbusters has a bag of Stay Puft Marshmallows **This bag is the type seen in The Real Ghostbusters episodes such as "Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream" and "Apocalypse - - What, Now?" *In Chapter 14 of Ghostbusters (2016 Movie), there is a Stay Puft Marshmallows ad in present day Times Square. *On the Retailer Exclusive Cover of Ghostbusters: Funko Universe, in the lower right corner are a bag of Stay Puft Marshmallows. *On page 3 of Ghostbusters 101 #5, panel 5, the green contents are Slimer bits from Campfire's Ghostbusters Marshmallows. *On page 11 of Ghostbusters 101 #6, in panel 4, on a sign on the left is the Stay Puft Marshmallows ad from the first movie. *On page 16 of Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters, in panel 2, behind Eduardo is a Stay Puft Marshmallows poster. *On Cover B of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #5, a billboard on the left references the Stay Puft Marshmallows. Appearances Primary Canon Appearances *'Ghostbusters' **Chapter 07: Fried Eggs & Zuul **Chapter 10: Checking Out Dana **Chapter 21: Out of Biz *'Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions)' **Panic in Times Square Level Secondary Canon Appearances *"The Real Ghostbusters Pilot" **Slimer is eating the marshmallows while in a truck. *'The Real Ghostbusters' **"Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream" ***A child is seen sleeping with a bag of Stay Puft Marshmallows. **"Apocalypse - - What, Now?" ***A TV ad for Stay Puft Marshmallows is seen. **"Sticky Business" ***Stay Puft was slated to be featured in a commercial for them. *'88MPH Studios' **Legion 3 *'IDW Comics' **"Past, Present, and Future" **Volume One ***Issue #1 ***Issue #4 ****PCOC Pages **Volume Two ***Issue #1 ***Issue #13 ***Issue #17 ****Billboard by Firehouse ***Issue #20 ****Regular Cover only **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Ghostbusters ***Issue #2 **Ghostbusters Annual 2015 ***"Daydreams and Nightmares!" ****Page 10, on panel 3, on the middle shelf **Ghostbusters 101 ***Ghostbusters 101 #3 ***Ghostbusters 101 #5 *'Insight Editions' **Tobin's Spirit Guide ***Section V: Gozer ****Mentioned on Page 90.Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.90). Paragraph reads: "Dr. Venkman recommended we clear our minds and not give an answer, but, as a god, Gozer was able to look into our minds anyway and pull from them the strongest image---in this case, Dr. Stantz's childhood memory of roasting Stay Puft marshmallows at Camp Waconda." *'IDW Comics' **Ghostbusters: Deviations ***Cameo on page 24 References Gallery Primary Canon StayPuftadsideofbuilding.png|Stay Puft Marshmallows ad on side of building StayPuftbillboardsinGBTVGRVsc01.png|Stay Puft Marshmallows ad in Times Square in Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) Secondary Canon Staypuftbaganimatedtruckpilot.png|The Stay Puft Marshmallow Truck in The Real Ghostbusters - Pilot Staypuftbaganimatedslimerpilot.png|Slimer in the back of the Stay Puft Marshmallow Truck, Eating Marshmallows in The Real Ghostbusters - Pilot Staypuftbaganimated.png|Kid eating Stay Puft Marshmallows, and dreaming of Stay Puft in The Real Ghostbusters - Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream StayPuftAnimatedApocalypseWhatNow.jpg|As seen in "Apocalypse - - What, Now?" BatteryPark02.jpg|Stage for commercial in "Sticky Business" StayPuftMarshamallowsStickBusiness01.jpg|Signage seen in "Sticky Business" StayPuftBillboardinLevel04GBSOSsc01.png|Stay Puft Marshmallows ad in Level 4 in Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime StayPuftMarshmallowsLegion.jpg|As seen in Legion 3 CampOconda.jpg|As seen in Past, Present, and Future StayPuftMarshmallowsIDWOngoing1.jpg|As seen in Issue #1 StayPuftMarshmallowsIDW2-1.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #1 StayPuftMarshmallowsIDW2-3.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #3 StayPuftMarshmallowsIDWVol2Issue9.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #9 StayPuftMarshmallowsIDWV2Issue13.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #13 StayPuftMarshmallowsIDWV2Issue20RegCover.jpg|Seen on Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #20 Regular Cover StayPuftMarshmallowsIDWTMNTGB2.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #2 StayPuftMarshmallowsGetRealIssue2RegularCover.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #2 Regular Cover StayPuftMarshmallowsIDWAnnual01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2015 StayPuftMarshmallowsDeviations01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Deviations StayPuftMarshmallowsIDWFunkoUniverse01.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters: Funko Universe Retailer Exclusive Cover CalAndJim03.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #3 ErinGilbertIDW17.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #5 StayPuftMarshmallowsIDW101Issue6.jpg|Sign seen in Ghostbusters 101 #6 StayPuftMarshmallowsIDW35thEGB.jpg|Reference seen in Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters StatueOfLibertyStayPuftMarshmallowsTFGBIssue5CoverB.jpg|Nod seen on Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #5 Cover B Behind the Scenes StayPuftMarshmallowsProduction01.jpg|Billboard matte painting from first movie StayPuftMarshmallowsMovieProp01.jpg|Front of movie test prop (credit: Prop Store) StayPuftMarshmallowsMovieProp04.jpg|Close up of label on front of movie test prop (credit: Prop Store) StayPuftMarshmallowsMovieProp05.jpg|Front of movie test prop (credit: Prop Store) StayPuftMarshmallowsMovieProp02.jpg|Back of movie test prop (credit: Prop Store) StayPuftMarshmallowsMovieProp03.jpg|Front of movie test prop (credit: Prop Store) Category:RGB Items Category:Term Category:GB1 Items Category:IDW Items Category:88 Items